


Return to Ember Island

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ember Island (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, The Ember Island Players Strike Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Aang and Katara sneak away from another terrible Ember Island Players performance.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	Return to Ember Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



It was amazing how eight years and a little perspective could change things. When they were teenagers, Katara and Aang had both been offended deeply by _The Boy in the Iceberg_ portraying them as a whiny crybaby and an immature prankster, as well as "like brother and sister" while hinting that Katara could only love "bad boys." _This_ show, however, made it very clear how the writers felt about the Avatar and who Katara "should" be with.

But it was still the Ember Island Players, and no matter how hard they wanted the audience to take it seriously...well, Katara and her friends sure couldn't. Some of the audience _did_ swoon over the scene where Not Zuko started panting along to the sleazy music as Not Katara turned and showed him her silk-clad butt, but all Katara could do was snort and roll her eyes.

"The last time he reacted like that was our little _we're back together for the third time_ trip to the hot springs," Mai whispered. Aang grinned towards Zuko, Zuko pretended to be embarrassed, and Katara giggled.

"Is anyone else disturbed that this Katara's still supposed to be fourteen?" Sokka hissed. "That's my _sister_ , and if I caught Zuko or any guy looking at her butt like that-"

"Sokka, just laugh at the bad acting," Toph said.

The play droned on, with more bad "sexy" scenes between Not Zuko and Not Katara and everyone else being wooden stereotypes of their true selves. Sometimes Aang would whisper that the _real_ Katara didn't need to bend over or flash so much leg to make _him_ notice her, and other times Zuko and Mai would be too busy making out to comment on how wrong it all was.

Then Not Aang showed up and started whining, Not Sokka started yelling at him, and Katara decided she'd had enough.

"I need to stretch my legs," she whispered, taking Aang's hand. He leaped out of his chair and they practically _flew_ out of the theater towards the Fire Lord's summer house.

"Thanks," Aang sighed once they were far away from the theater. "That was about to get into personal territory, and even now..." Even now he still tended to blame himself for Ba Sing Se during the war. No longer to the point of brooding about it, but Katara could tell. You didn't spend your childhood living and fighting through a war and forget about it so easily.

"I thought so. Plus, the actress playing me is so inconsistent. One minute she's shaking her hips at Zuko, the next she doesn't seem to realize he's horny for her," she laughed. Aang grinned as they made their way up to a certain room. While each couple (or threesome, in Sokka's case) had their own room, there was one on the top floor with a _huge_ circular bed and a large mirror in front of it. Mai and Zuko were the ones who used it the most, as Toph and her lovers were content to do it anywhere they had enough privacy, and all Katara knew was that they'd come down in the best mood ever when they were done.

"I think now's as good a time as any to try this bed," Aang said as he let the door click shut behind them. "The play _did_ get one thing right, though. That sarong's _very_ tight on you." He pulled her to him, running a hand up and down the curve of her butt, and Katara shivered.

"I've let it out many times since I was fourteen. And only so I could keep wearing it for you." Frankly, she was surprised it still fit as well as it did. Aang reached underneath and tugged off the leggings she'd worn solely for modesty.

"I'm a lucky man." He smirked, lifting her sarong. " _Very_ lucky." She hadn't bothered with her undergarments, and the cool air and his eager gaze on her sensitive flesh was making her so wet. She rolled her hips towards him, feeling her folds already parting in anticipation.

"You look thirsty, Aang," she purred, "would you like a drink?" His response was to lower her to the bed and lift her legs over his shoulders, burying his face in her. His lips and tongue were everywhere, covering her with hot open-mouthed kisses, teasing her inner lips, tickling her entrance. Wet, she was _so_ wet she could feel her juices dripping from her, and when he thrust his tongue inside her she screamed. Already she was getting close, but she didn't care. Aang's incredible lung capacity meant he could stay between her legs for a _long_ time.

Her first climax came with his tongue flicking across her clit, another one as his lips wrapped around it and suckled, and then her third as she caught sight of the reflection in the mirror. Each time, he eagerly lapped her up, moaning as he savored her wetness and going back for more.

Eventually, though, she gently pushed his head away; she was becoming a bit _too_ sensitive.

"It's your turn," she panted. "I could use a drink myself." Aang grinned, letting her down from his shoulders and pulling her sarong down, shifting their positions on the bed. His cock sprang forward as she tugged his pants off, thick and throbbing.

"Good. I wouldn't want you getting dehydrated," he murmured. Katara bent forward, making sure the ends of her hair brushed against his shaft as she swirled her tongue around the tip. It was a good thing the walls were so thick; between her moans earlier and the way he cried out now, the entire island would have heard them otherwise.

She took him fully into her mouth, sucking slowly, massaging with her tongue, bobbing her head in time with the thrusts of his hips. His hands tangled in her hair, his cock swelled in her mouth, and she kept going. While it wasn't consistent, Aang could stay hard after coming, and she had a good feeling about tonight. Her hand cupped and gently squeezed his balls and within moments his release filled her mouth. She swallowed down every drop, just as he'd done for her.

He was, indeed, still hard as a rock after that. Katara grinned, shifting to straddle him, and he grabbed her hips. Within one swift motion he was inside her, filling her so completely; she moved against him and he began to thrust. No matter how many times they fucked she could never get over how big he was.

"You feel so good, Katara," he whispered, squeezing her butt as he looked up into her eyes. "You always feel so warm and wet..."

"Only for you," she panted as they moved faster, his thrusts going deeper. The heat within her bubbled up, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes, pulsing within her belly as she grew closer and closer. He swelled within her, and suddenly she remembered she hadn't taken her herbs this morning.

His next thrust hit a certain spot within her, and she grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Give me a baby," she whispered. His eyes widened, gleamed, and he began to thrust even faster. "Yes, yes, like that, I'm so close, come inside me, fill me...!"

"Katara-!" And suddenly everything burst into white light around them, her core gripping him, milking him for every drop as he came into her, the warmth thickening in her belly as she somehow _knew_.

She collapsed atop him, exhausted and happy, and he pulled her close.

"If it didn't take, we can keep trying all night. But I bet it did," he said after several long moments. Katara grinned, pressing even closer to him.

"Even if it did, let's keep going anyway."

A week later, they returned to the South Pole. Three weeks later, a visit to Gran-Gran confirmed what they already knew.


End file.
